On second thought
by MV93
Summary: A dream, she whispered to herself. Only a dream. Lindsay makes a decision. Set right after Love Run Cold, just because I thought it needed another ending!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, almost everyone has written one. But here's another post Love Run Cold fic! Huge thanks to Brinchen for beta'ing (and shut up, you are a great beta ;) )  
Enjoy, and let me know what you think! **

On second thought

"Danny," she mumbled, still half asleep, her hand searching him next to her. When it found nothing more than sheets and pillows she opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around, she realized it had all been a dream, and she buried her head in her hands, embarrassed.

"A dream," she whispered to herself, on the verge of tears. "It was only a dream. He's not here. How could I be so stupid? How could I push him away?"

She had thought she would only take him down with her, but on second thought, it was more probable he'd be able to pull her up again.

Sighing, she swung her legs out of bed and walked to the bathroom, as she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again. Splashing some water in her face, waking up fully now, she looked in the mirror. Two red eyes in a pale face looked back at her. When she'd first moved to New York she had had trouble sleeping, as it was much noisier here than back home in Montana. But she'd grown accustomed to it, and she'd been happy here. Her apartment was nice, her job was great, her colleagues were wonderful, and Danny… Danny was… Something about him made her… different. Happier. Cheerier. Their flirtatious bantering always made her feel better. And when she'd have trouble dealing with a case, like the mermaid case or the one they were working during Stella's attack, he'd support her. He'd comfort her. And somewhere along the lines of flirting and support, she'd fallen in love with him.

And now everything was ruined. All because some sick person decided this was a good time to throw her past back at her. Right in her face. When the letter from Bozeman had come, Lindsay had instantly known it was bad news. And it was, and it only led to her pushing Danny away, right when she needed him most. She needed him to get through this.

Deciding that she had nothing left to lose, she put on some clothes and grabbed her keys. She was going to tell him everything.

--------------------------------------------

Danny groaned as he sat up. Who the hell would be here so early, knocking on his apartment door? _Lindsay_, was his first thought. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him and he groaned yet again, falling back into the soft mattress. No way it was her. When the person knocked again, Danny got out of bed, mumbling something about his neighbors.  
Opening the door, he saw the person he'd expected last, but hoped for most.

"Lindsay?" he asked, disbelief and a bit of hurt obvious in his voice and eyes. She looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, but audible. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I mean, yes, but it's okay. Do you want to come in?"

Lindsay looked into his eyes, and nodded. As she walked past him, Danny shut the door, still not quite believing she was here, in his apartment. They sat down on the couch, and for a moment they were both silent, not knowing what to say.

"Do you want something to drink?" Danny finally asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like some water please?" she said, gratefully.

Danny nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, giving Lindsay some time to get her thoughts straight. A minute later he sat down next to her again and handed her the bottle. She nodded in thanks and opened the bottle. After she'd drunk some, she spoke up.

"You probably have a lot of questions," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes," Danny said truthfully, "but I understand if you don't want to answer them."

Lindsay chuckled softly, now meeting his eyes. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Danny smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I want to explain," Lindsay said, breathing in deep, "why I did what I did, and said what I said."

"You don't have to," Danny said, cutting her off.

"Yes I do," she stated, very matter-of-factly. "I owe you a lot. First of all, I owe you an apology. I am sorry, Danny. I'm so sorry that I pushed you away. I hope you can forgive me after I've explained some things. That's my second point. I owe you an explanation. For my behavior, for why I pushed you away." She paused. "When I was fourteen, I witnessed a crime. A horrible crime. My best friends were killed, and I, by coincidence, survived. I watched how they were murdered, and they never caught the guy who did it." She wiped away a tear.

"Lindsay…" Danny said, enveloping her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You couldn't know," Lindsay said when she'd calmed down a little. _God, he smells so good_. "There is more."

Danny nodded silently, encouraging her to go on.

"The day before I stood you up, I got a letter from Bozeman. They have finally caught the guy, and need me to testify. I have to go back, Danny, I have to go to Montana to testify against Daniel Cadence in order to put this behind me for good."

Danny rubbed her back, comforting her. "You can do it, Lindsay. You're a strong woman, and you are going to do great, I'm sure. And… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into something you didn't want. But I am glad you've told me, because I'm going to help you through this, Linds. I can't do it for you, but I'm going to support you the whole time. You can do this."

Lindsay nodded into his chest. "I know. But the thing is… I'm scared," she softly admitted.

"It's okay to be scared."

She nodded again and yawned. Danny smiled and looked down at the woman in his arms.

"You tired?"

"Yeah. Didn't get much sleep lately."

"Come on, you can stay here for the night."

Too tired to argue, Lindsay agreed. She let Danny lead her to his bedroom, and changed into one of his shirts he gave her. She inhaled deeply. The shirt smelt like him. When she lay in bed, she noticed Danny had left, and she called him back.

"Danny?"

Danny walked back into the room; he had probably been halfway through undressing, seeing as he was shirtless.

"Yeah?"

Lindsay glanced at his bare chest and forced herself to look at his eyes. _Damn him for being so hot_, she thought. She closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again to see Danny smirking.

"I, uhh, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to make the couch ready to sleep on," he answered.

"Why? I mean, it's your apartment, it'd at least be fair to, you know, share the bed?" Lindsay asked hesitantly. She really didn't want to be alone for the night again.

"You sure? As I said before, I don't want to push you into anything that you don't want. If you don't want a relationship yet, that is fine. I'll wait as long as I have to. You're worth the wait."

Lindsay blushed. "I'm sure. Come on."

Danny smiled and got into the bed next to Lindsay. She rolled over and he pulled her close, not wanting to let her go anytime soon. He was almost asleep when Lindsay spoke up.

"I do want that, by the way," she said softly.

"Want what?" Danny asked, puzzled.

Lindsay pulled away a bit so she could look into Danny's blue eyes.

"A relationship," she continued. "If you still want to, I mean."

Danny's face lit up and he kissed her softly. "Of course," he said, a huge smile on his face. "Like I'd ever say no."

**A/N: So, liked it? Didn't like it? Continue, not continue? Anyway, please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm turning this into a multichapter fic, I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment to you guys! And if you have any comments, feedback, critism (I can handle it, promise!), please let me know!**

When he thinks no one is looking, he looks at her. No, scratch that, stares at her. He loves the way she moves around the lab, knowing exactly where everything is and how to use it. It reminds him of the times she moves swiftly in his kitchen, cooking dinner for them. He shakes his head. They've become so close in the last weeks, after she had come to his apartment and told him she did want to be in a relationship with him. They did agree that they would take is slowly, one step at the time. If he were honest, he would have to admit that he was ready for more. But if she wasn't, which he knew, he was content with the way things were right now.

Anything for her.

He started his journey through the lab, his eyes never leaving her until he got to his now girlfriend.

"Hey," he greeted her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she said, turning around to look at him. "When are you going home?"

"My shift ended two minutes ago," he responded, before inquiring to the reason for her question. "Why?"

She smiled, a bit shyly. "I was thinking maybe we could do something together tonight."

"You asking me out, Montana?" he said, half-teasingly. She knew he didn't mean any harm with it, she knew it was just their way to have conversations.

"Maybe," she grinned, turning her attention back to the evidence she'd been cleaning up just a minute ago. "You saying yes?"

"Depends on what we're doing. I don't really feel like dressing up for some fancy restaurant," he honestly told her, shrugging.

She shook her head. "Nah, me neither. I was more thinking along the lines of watching a movie and ordering take-out."

"I like the way you think."

"So I've noticed. Well, what do you think?" Her voice was muffled as she was putting the boxes with evidence back under the table. "And stop staring at my ass," she added, knowing Danny wouldn't be able to resist looking when she was bending.

He quickly averted his eyes, looking at the ceiling now. "I wasn't looking."

Lindsay stood up straight again and pulled her T-shirt down, looking at him in the way she always did when she knew he wasn't telling the truth. "Yeah, sure."

Danny coughed. "Well, anyway. Your idea sounds great. Your place of mine?"

She thought about it for a second, and then responded. "Yours. You just go ahead, I'll be finished here in about ten minutes."

Danny nodded. "Sure. I'll pick up some food on the way home." Taking something out of his pocket, he added: "Here. Just in case you'll be there before me."

He gave her the tiny metal object and left, leaving Lindsay with a puzzled look on her face.

"A key," she mumbled. "He gave me a key to his apartment." She smiled to herself and put the key safely in her pocket, wondering whether he was taking a next step in their relationship or just being practical. Knowing Danny, it could be both.

Danny sighed relieved once he was out of Lindsay's sight. His gesture had been spontaneous, not well-thought over, but it had just felt right. He just hoped she didn't think he was going too fast, and wouldn't show up tonight. Leaving him alone with take-out for two. He shook his head, filling his lungs with the cool nightly air from New York City. He needed to clear his head a little, so he decided to walk to the Chinese restaurant that also offered take-out service.

Since that night a few weeks ago, Danny and Lindsay hadn't spent much time together. It was almost like Mac was putting them on different shifts on purpose – but they had sent each other text messages and therefore Danny still had the feeling they were moving forward.

"Good evening," a tall man greeted him after the bells at the door chimed. Danny nodded friendly at him, he had ordered take-out from this place so many times, but had never actually taken the time to visit it. As he took in the restaurant, he decided he'd take Lindsay here on a date sometime. She'd love it.

"Do you want to order anything, sir?" the man behind the counter asked him. Danny realised he had been lost in thought for some moments, and that he probably looked like he was planning a robbery or something.

"Yes, sorry. My name is Danny Messer, I'm registered here."

The man nodded and looked his name up in the computer. "Ah yes. Same as always, sir?"

"Yes, but for two this time," Danny said, smiling.

"A special night?"

He grinned and looked at the man's name, which was on a typed note on his chest. "Well, Joe, actually it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I almost can't believe I managed to finish a chapter! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting so long, but real life is being really complicated, so that's been using up a lot of my time lately. Not to mention a huge writer's block. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

Chapter three

A bit nervous, she slid the piece of metal into the door. In her head a silly thought formed: _What if it doesn't fit?_ She giggled at her own craziness, then put her hand over her mouth and chuckled. She almost never giggled, only when she was really nervous. Which she was, at the very moment. Turning the key in the lock, the door opened and she slowly pushed it open. She hoped Danny was already there. Stepping inside, she closed the door again and called out: "Danny?"

There was no response, so she figured he wasn't home yet. She took her shoes and jacket off and put them away, next to Danny's. It looked nice, their jackets and shoes together. It almost looked like home.

"If he's not home, then why are his shoes here," she mumbled to herself. She'd seen Danny wear these shoes and jacket when he left the lab this evening, and it would've been very out of character for him to go home just to change them.

"Danny?" she called again, walking further into the apartment now. She could hear him in the kitchen, his footsteps coming her way.

"Hey," he said once he walked out of the kitchen. She smiled.

"Hey," she responded. "Am I smelling Chinese?"

He nodded. "I'm just unpacking the last boxes. I rented two movies, Chocolat and I am Legend." He gestured towards the table. "Which one do you want to see?"

Lindsay grinned. "Chocolat is with Johnny Depp, I am Legend with Will Smith, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Alright. We'll watch Chocolat then," she said, grabbing the DVD from the table and walking to the TV.

Danny frowned. They were watching a movie because of Johnny Depp? "Wait a second, Montana. You don't have a thing for Johnny Depp, do you?"

"No," she said, not looking at him, her voice just a bit higher than usual.

"Montaanaaa," Danny sang, trying to get her to look at him. "Do you even know how old the guy is?"

"So what," she mumbled. "You probably have a thing for Pamela Anderson, or Paris Hilton for that matter."

Danny scrunched up his face. "Not really. I'm not really into that sort of women. I like you way better. Why do you think I gave you the key?"

Lindsay mumbled something inaudible, her face bright red by now.

"What was that?" he teased. He loved getting her all flustered.

She breathed in deeply, trying to form some words that would make sense. "You just go unpack the food, Messer, I'll start the movie."

Danny grinned and saluted her. "Yes ma'am. Don't think I'll forget, though!" he called while walking back to his kitchen.

"Didn't think you would," Lindsay said, mentally slapping herself for making it obvious to him she liked Johnny Depp. "Suck it up. It's your own fault," she told herself, knowing there was a lot more teasing yet to come.

"Montana?" Danny's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering…" he hesitated a little before continuing. "I was picking up the food at the restaurant, for the first time actually, usually I just have it delivered, but well, I was there and it was really nice…"

"Danny?" Lindsay interrupted him, leaning against the door. He looked at her, silently asking what she wanted to say. "You're rambling," she finished, grinning.

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. What I wanted to say is, it's a really nice restaurant and I think that maybe next time we're hungry for Chinese we could go there. You know, when you have that feeling women tend to have sometimes: like you just have to dress up for some fancy dinner or you'll explode."

She laughed. "Sure. Though I think that if someone's really going to explode, it's you, Mr. Lobster." After she'd spoken those words she went into the living room again, leaving Danny puzzled. Turning around to finish unpacking, he saw the reflection of his face in the shining tiles on the wall. His handsome face was bright red, and he mentally slapped himself, just like his girlfriend had done just a few minutes ago. Shaking his head, he unpacked the last two boxes and walked back into the living room, where Lindsay had made herself comfortable on his couch.

"Is the disc in the drive?" Danny asked while plopping down on the couch, much closer to Lindsay than necessary. She smiled and leaned against him.

"Yeah."

Grabbing the remote, she pressed play. Danny laid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her yet a bit closer. He looked down at the girl curled up next to him, and once again thought about just how happy he was. Even though he knew she would have to leave for Montana in a few days, he was determined not to let it affect the few days they had before her departure. And when she came back, fought free of her demons, he would be here, ready for their life together.

**A/N: Reviews are love :-) Anyone who'd like to beta the rest of the chapters? I've got cookies!**


End file.
